Twelve Years
by invincible before you
Summary: A lot can change in twelve years. Especially in the small town of Tree Hill. Future Fic. AU. The prolog serves as the full summary. R&R please.
1. Prolog

_**A/N:**__ I decided to take a shot at a future story. I was bored and just got the idea to take a look at Tree Hill twelve years in the future. Hope you enjoy._

**Nathan and Haley (30) –** James Lucas Scott (12) Austin Michael Scott (7)

**Jake and Haley (30) –** Delilah Savannah Jagielski (4) Iris Sapphire Jagielski (1)

**Lucas and Peyton (30)–** Keith Aiden Scott (10) Lorelai "Lori" Dakota Scott (7) Daisy Elizabeth Scott (5) Dixie Penelope Scott (5) William Sawyer Scott (2) Xavier Chandler Scott (Unborn)

**Brooke and Chase (30)–** Declan Bryce Adams (11) October Grace Adams (11) Tristan Milo Adams (9) Noah Riley Adams (7) Casey Tyler Adams (3) Keira Adrienne Adams (Two months)

**Jake –** Jennifer "Jenny" Alison Jagielski (13)

_**Summary:**__ A lot can change in twelve years. Especially in the small town of Tree Hill._

**Prolog**

Twelve years is a long time. A lot can happen. Someone can fall in love. Someone can fall out of love. Someone can get married and someone get divorced. A child can be born. A life can be lost. Friendships can be formed and broken. Dreams can be made or broken.

When left Tree Hill the gang had just graduated. Nathan and Haley had their son, James. The group was heading off to college. Now we're back and their living their lives. A lot has changed. Lucas and Peyton are married and have five kids with one on the way. Brooke and Chase are married with six kids. Nathan and Haley had another son then divorced. Haley is now married to Jake. They have two daughters.

Jake has custody of Jenny. She goes to visit Nicki from time to time though. She calls Haley mom. They are in the process of filling out adoption papers.

Nathan has left Tree Hill. He lives in Charlotte. James and Austin go see him on school breaks. He's dating Rachel. She's normally the one who comes to pick up the boys and drop them off. Haley and Rachel get along. They fixed their problems a long time ago.

Lucas has taken over his mom's café. She moved to New York with Lily. She's working on getting Karen's Café turned into a string. New York is the first place she is opening a new café.

Peyton runs a record store in town. She knew she wanted to work in music. Running a record label was to time consuming with five kids.

Haley is now running THUD. Peyton sends in artwork for it from time to time. Haley added a fashion section for Brooke. There's a sports section for Lucas and Jake to write for. Chase helps her run a kids edition of THUD. He writes for it. It's full of advice and help for teenagers.

Jake is the new couch for the Tree Hill ravens. He's a lot like Whitey. He keeps his office door open for any kid in the school who needs help.

Lucas is an author. After the success of his first book he had trouble writing the second one. With all the kids running he started making up bedtime stories for them. Now he is writing children's books. He even lets the little kids help sometimes.

Brooke found success in clothes over bros. She added a children's line once she made it big. She holds all her fashion shows in Tree Hill and Charlotte so that the kids can model the clothes.

A lot changes in twelve years. People move off. New people move in. Friends are lost and new friends are made. Some lives are lost and some are just now being found. A lot has changed in the small town of Tree Hill. This is the story of the changes.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so the beginning sucks to be but let me know what you guys think. This is just an idea right now. I can continue it if you would like._

_I'm flying solo on this. I do not have a BETA._


	2. Jagielski

_**Summary:**__A lot can change in twelve years. Especially in the small town of Tree Hill._

_**Warning:**__ None I believe. If anything comes up I shall tell you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, obviously. Things would have come out different if I owned it. Leyton would have been the happily married couple in high school. Haley and Jake would have dated instead of Jake and Peyton. Chase would have been there for Brooke from the beginning. They would have the best friends who fall in love. Rachel and Haley would have been the best of friends and Nicki would have died after she left Jenny with Jake._

_**A/N:**__ This chapter is all about the Jagielski household. I want to use the first few chapters to set up how the family life is. The chapters after that should be everyone together._

**Jagielski**

It was Saturday morning in the Jagielski house. Breakfast had long been served. James was helping Austin work on his free throws in the back yard while Jake watched. Jenny was upstairs with Delilah and Iris. She was keeping them occupied while Haley washed the dishes and cleaned up whatever needed to be cleaned. The ringing of the phone pulled her away from the dishes.

After drying her hands on a dishtowel she picked up the ringing phone. "Hello?" She cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder as she put a load of clothes into the washer. Caring for five kids could be a lot of work.

"_Hi Haley. It's Rachel."_

"Oh hey." She turned the washer on and walked out of the laundry room, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

_"I was wondering if I could take James and Austin some time this week. I know they get out early."_

"Yeah sure but why?" She started to hand dry the dishes and put them away.

_"There's a Lakers game here Friday and I wanted to surprise them and Nathan with tickets. Do you mind?"_

"They'll love it. Thanks for including them Rach." After all the dishes were finally put away she sat down at the kitchen table to finish her conversation with Rachel.

_"Don't thank me Hales. Their like my own sons that I didn't have to give birth to."_ She _laughed. "Thanks for giving me the chance to this. I know it's weird for you to just hand them over to me and not talk to Nathan anymore."_

"It's not a problem. It's easier on me to not have to deal with all the painful emotions of seeing him. Especially with another woman."

_"I know. But hey look it at this way hon, at least you know the woman he's with. You know I'll always treat your boys as if they were my own."_

"I know. Thanks for that Rachel." She heard crying and shortly followed by little footsteps of Delilah coming to inform Haley of what had happened. "I have to go Rachel. Iris is crying." She didn't wait to see if Rachel said by or not. She just clicked the phone off and ran towards the stairs.

"Mommy Iris fell down. Jenny said she's okay but she won't stop crying." Haley picked up the little girl who looked like so much like Jake and carried her up the stairs.

"Where did she fall?" She opened the door to reveal her oldest daughter holding her youngest. She set Delilah down and walked over to the two and knelt down to their level. She took Iris from Jenny's arms. "What's wrong baby?"

"Fall." The one year old pointed to her elbow. Haley kissed it several times, causing the baby to giggle.

"She was walking around the room and then she just tripped and hit her elbow on the side of her crib." Jenny sounded a little panicked.

"It's okay hon. Accidents happen." She handed the baby over to Jenny. "Why don't you take your sisters outside so I can start lunch?"

"Okay." Jenny stood up and settled Iris on her hip and took Delilah by the hand.

**TY **

Haley and Jake were in the kitchen cooking supper while the kids watched a movie. "Rachel is taking the boys this weekend."

"What for?" He started to cut up some vegetables for a salad.

"She bought some tickets for the four of them to go to a game. She wants to surprise them and Nathan with the tickets." She stirred the mashed potatoes that she had made herself.

"That's nice of her." Jake mixed the salad together then checked the chicken that they were cooking.

"Yeah it is." Haley turned off the burner then pulled out the plates, glasses, and silverware that they would need. "Lori, Daisy, and Dixie are staying with us this weekend. Peyton needs a break since she's pregnant. She does way to much."

"What about Aiden and William?" He flipped the chicken then turned to look at his wife.

"They're staying with Brooke. Aiden can hang out with Bryce and William can play with Casey." She hopped up on the counter. It was something she normally got onto her kids for when she was cooking.

"What about Lori? She's closer to Grace's age."

"I was thinking about asking her to stay here with all the girls. Do you think that's to many kids?"

"It's only two extra from what we normally have." She smiled sweetly at him. "And besides it's for Peyton. She does need to relax."

**TY **

Haley was tucking Delilah and Iris in bed. Iris had already fallen asleep. Delilah needed a bedtime story first though. "Mommy tell me about my name."

"Okay." Haley sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed. "After I took James and Austin to their dad's I went to go see your daddy. He lived in a beautiful town called Savannah. We talked for a long time. After about a year we got married. Ten months later you were born. Your dad wanted to name you Delilah because it was the name of one of his favorite songs. I decided to give you Savannah as a middle name because that's how you were created, in Savannah."

"I love you mommy." She snuggled under her covers and clutched her teddy bear.

"I love you too." She kissed her on the forehead then tucked the covers around her.

"Don't you love me too?" Jake walked into the room and knelt down beside her bed.

"I love you daddy." She yawned and started to close her eyes.

"I love you too princess." He kissed her on the cheek then he left the bedroom with his wife. He closed the door behind them. "The boys are already asleep. Jenny is working on her homework." He kissed her on the side of the head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see there when you get done helping Jenny."

"Alright." She smiled. He knew her so well. She always sat up late with Jenny helping her work through all the tough problems she had. Jenny struggled in school. She was a smart girl and could figure everything out on her own she just tried to do everything at once.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so that's it for the first chapter. I know it probably sucked. Getting started is always so hard._

_The next chapter will be Peyton and Lucas then Brooke and Chase. Once I get through the everyday life I'll start to add flashbacks of what led up to the current events. Feel free to leave any advice or criticism._


	3. Scott

_**Summary:**__A lot can change in twelve years. Especially in the small town of Tree Hill._

_**Warning:**__ None I believe. If anything comes up I shall tell you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, obviously._

**Scott**

"Daisy, Dixie, Lori time to get up." Peyton walked into the bedroom the three girls shared. She opened the blinds to let in the sunlight. Sunday mornings were always the worst in the Scott household. Everyone had something to do and no one wanted to do it.

"Mommy!" The voice of two-year-old William screamed. Peyton pulled her hair into a messy ponytail as she walked into the bedroom containing her youngest and her oldest.

She picked up William from his new toddler bed and walked over to Aiden's bed. She pulled the covers off of him. "Get up Aiden. Your dad's making breakfast."

She walked out of the room to give him some privacy in getting ready. Her twins met her when she came out of the room. Daisy had her hazel eyes and Dixie had Luke's blue eyes. Other than that the girls looked identical. They both had Peyton's curls and their parents' broody attitudes. "Go downstairs your dad's making breakfast." She set William down. "Take your brother with you."

"Okay." Daisy replied as she took a hold of her little brother's hand. Dixie took a hold of his other hand and together they led him down the stairs very carefully.

She smiled as she watched them walk down the stairs. She never imagined herself becoming a mother. Sure when she baby-sat Jenny for Jake she had thought it would be nice to play mom to her but she didn't see herself having kids. Now she had five and was pregnant with another one. She was pulled from her thoughts when Lori came out of her room.

"Hey mom." Lori was a lot like Peyton. She liked to draw and listen to classic and emo music. She had Lucas' dark blonde hair. It was mostly straight. It had a few light curls in it though. They weren't the tight curls Peyton and the twins had. Lori had Peyton's hazel eyes. She was definitely going to be a beautiful girl when she got older.

"Hey baby." She kissed her on the forehead. "Your dad's cooking." Lori nodded and walked down the stairs. Peyton made her way to the bedroom. She was in desperate need of a hot shower. She needed something to help get the tenseness out of her muscles.

**TY**

"You do it like this Lori." Aiden showed Lori how to work out one of her math problems. Aiden and Lori were very close. He was very protective of his younger sister. If she needed help with something he was the first one there to help her.

"Daddy!" The twins ran past sitting at the coffee table in the living room. The each attached themselves to one of Lucas' legs. William came running the best he could after them.

"They really do love their dad" Peyton was standing in the door smiling and shaking her head. She rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. She walked over to her husband and three youngest children. She picked up William while Lucas picked up the twins. She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." He smiled. Aiden and Lori both cleared their throats then acted as if nothing had happened. They were grossed out from their parents acting all lovey-dovey all the time.

"Wait until you two start dating." Peyton giggled. Motherhood worked for her. She was laid back but she could be strict when she needed to be. She liked to give her kids freedom to express themselves. She never told them they couldn't listen to certain music or watch certain shows. The only thing she wouldn't let them watch was porn.

"Lori isn't dating until I'm at a far away college." Aiden announced. He was a lot like Lucas. He was to mature for his age. He wanted to protect those he cared for. He would grow

"And why is that?" Luke set the twins down and sat on the couch beside Aiden and Lori.

"Because I don't want her to be a girl who gets stuck with a guy and none of her dreams come true." Aiden stated matter-of-factly.

"See," Luke pointed at his oldest son, "I'm not as bad as him."

"I noticed." Peyton sat down in a rocking chair, holding William in her lap. He was going through a phase where he wanted to be around Peyton all the time. "Are you going to go stay with Aunt Brooke next weekend?" She looked down at William. He looked so much like Lucas.

"Daddy?" Dixie smiled sweetly at him when he finally looked down at her.

"Will you play Barbie's with us?" Daisy finished Dixie's question.

Lucas wanted to say no but he knew he couldn't once he looked into their eyes. He sighed as Peyton tried to hide her giggles. "Yes I'll play with you two." He stood up and they each grabbed one of his hands, dragging him upstairs.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Wow. I never thought writing for Lucas and Peyton's kids would be so difficult. Broody kids are not easy to write. Hopefully the kids will come out better when they are interacting with everyone else. The Adams family is next. _O.o_ I should make them a gothic family just because of their last name._


	4. Adams

_**Summary:**__A lot can change in twelve years. Especially in the small town of Tree Hill._

_**Warning:**__ None I believe. If anything comes up I shall tell you._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing, obviously._

**Adams**

"Mom we're going to be late!" Grace yelled up the stairs. In typical Brooke fashion she wasn't ready. The twins were already up and dressed. They woke the other three up and fed them and dressed them.

"Coming!" Brooke ran down the stairs in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. She was carrying her two-month-old daughter. Despite the cold weather Brooke was wearing very little clothing. She didn't have time to change though. Keira kept her up most of the night. She was to the five oldest ones being ready before she was.

Bryce picked up Casey. "Dad already left for work. He said to drop Casey and Keira off there before you go to work." He whistled for Tristan and Riley who were quickly beside him. "We'll be in the car."

"I'll take Keira mom." Grace took the baby and followed her brother's out to the car. Brooke made herself some coffee then grabbed her keys. On her way out the door she picked up a duffel bag. She had her work clothes in it. She seemed to be changing in Chase's office a lot these days. She was always to tired in the mornings. Keira was colicky.

**TY**

Brooke dropped the oldest kids off first. The twins were so much like their father. They were both skaters. They loved sports. Grace followed the punk style. Brooke helped her to keep it tasteful though. Bryce loved beanies and baggy clothes.

Next she dropped of Tristan and Riley. Tristan was more like Brooke. He was out going. He loved to be social. He would be someone who would rule the school in high school. Riley was a mix of Brooke and Chase. He loved to skateboard and loved dressing in baggy clothes. He was outgoing and loved to be the center of attention as well.

Brooke looked in the back of her SUV. Casey and Keira were the only ones left. Casey was shy like most three year olds in her family are. She wasn't sure how he would turn out. She just hoped all her kids came out like Chase. She didn't want them to experience the things she had.

**TY**

Brooke pulled into the parking lot for THUD. She helped Casey out of his car seat then set him on the ground. She unbuckled Keira's car seat and pulled it out of the car. After getting the diaper bag, duffel bag, and a backpack with Casey's toys in it they went inside the building.

"Hey Tutor-mom." Brooke smiled at Haley who was sitting at a desk talking on the phone. Haley gave her a small wave and a smile. Brooke chuckled softly to herself. They had all done a lot of growing up since high school but not much had really changed between them.

"Daddy!" She quickly hurried after her son. She placed Keira's car seat down on a chair in front of Chase's desk after closing the door.

Chase scooped Casey up and then leaned down to kiss his wife. "Good morning."

She returned the kiss with a smile. "Good morning to you too." She quickly changed into her black dress pants and a red sweater. After slipping on some black-heeled boots she placed a kiss on both of her children's foreheads and kissed her husband. "I have to get to work. Lucas is picking up Bryce and Gracie. Haley is picking up Tristan and Milo. Will you watch Savannah and Iris for her? I know she want ask so you'll have to volunteer."

Chase chuckled at his wife's ranting. She always made sure everyone knew who was where. She could tell you everywhere that Peyton and Haley's kids were going to be as well as her own. No one ever lost their children in the chaos because of Brooke. She was the glue that held the dysfunctional families together.

* * *

_**A/N:** I know you're saying, "It's about damn time" I'm sorry. This chapter was so hard to write for me. Hopefully you guys will forgive me. The rest of it should go by a little_ _easier._


	5. Author's Note

_To My Readers,_

I know I don't update these stories very much and I'm sorry for that. I just don't really put all my attention on these two stories because they don't interest me as much as they should.

Don't Scream still has my interest but it isn't easy to write. This story takes a lot of attention and time when I do sit down to write a chapter for it. I know where this story is going and I promise I will not abondonded this one. Just don't expect it to be very long. I'm trying to keep it under fifteen chapters, maybe under twenty.

As for Twelve Years, well I'm losing interest. This story is just dificult. I gain interest in it every now and then and update but I can't keep my attention on it for some reason. I'm not expetcing this story to get finished. I'll get as far as I can with it unless someone else would like to take it over. If you would like to do that just send me a message and let me know. I'll gladly hand it over to you if I think you would do the story justice.

I am in the process of starting a Brucas that I will post on this account. I just have to find a good BETA for it. I don't want to write a Brucas and mess it up. They are a hard couple for me to write.

_invincible before you_


End file.
